Sponge Bob!
by NoahPuckermanxoxo
Summary: Sponge Bob visit Emily, a blonde haired girl at the age of 15. This is how she experience school, crushes and friends. JerryxOC KimxJack. Hope you like iiiiit ;3


**Disclaimer; I don't own anything, only my characters. **

_**Sponge Bob?**_

**My name is Emily and I'm 15 years old. I have green eyes, and long, blond hair. But don't let my hair colour confuse you! I live in San Diego, California with my two sisters and my mom. Our father left when I was 2. We also have a dog, named Charlie. My sisters are both 9, they are twins. **

**On my way to school, something weird happened. **

It was a pretty normal friday morning. I was walking towards school, when suddenly the cars headlight went on and off. I got this weird feeling in my stomach. You now the feeling you get when you have bad conscience or if you're really scared.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I yelled. No one answered. Why does that not surprise me? Instead a little, yellow sponge stood in front of me. "Eh, hello?" I asked carefully. Hey, don't judge me! What if this guy was dangerous? "Hi!" He answered with joy. He smiled so I saw his two teeth.

"What are you? I mean, who are you?" I asked, embarrassed with my rudeness. "I'm Spongebob the square!" He said, just as joyful. I then asked what he was doing here, and he started to explain. His friend, Patrick, wanted to see if any sea creature could survive being over the ocean. And Spongebob volunteered. He now has to stay here till the next week. "But... Where are you going to stay?" I asked him. "Hmm… I didn't really think of that!" He answered with the same silly smile. I felt so bad for him. "You could stay with us! My sisters, mom and me. They wouldn't mind!" I said. He nodded his head and smiled wide. "Thank you!" He answered.

I looked at my watch and groaned. "It's already 08.10. I'll never make in time! I'll meet you home, okay? I live in Matthew road 772. It's a white house! Got to go, bye!" I yelled frantically and ran to school. I could hear Spongebob mutter "Wow, she lives in the White House? Cool!"

I came 30 seconds late, and since we had the strictest teacher, I got myself a detention. I fake smiled and took my seat in the back, behind Kim Crawford, one of my bestfriends. "Hey, where were you?" Kim asked. " You would't believe me if I told you." I answered. She looked confused at me. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Meet you at the dojo". The class went by pretty fast, and health class was finally over.

I ran to my locker, which was next to Jerry Martinez. "Yo, what it do, girl?" he said and wiggled his eyebrows. "Jerry, i've known you since kindergarden. We both now it doesn't work" I said harshly. He looked hurt and I felt bad. "Sorry, just stressed. The stupid teacher gave me detention because I came 30 seconds late and a yellow sponge sits home and I don't now what to do.".. Ops?.. "Reaally? I may be dumb, but not that dumb. I know you would never ever get a detention." Really, Jerry, really? We went to Drama.

" "Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." Can somebody tell me who write this?" our drama teacher, Mrs. Darbus (HSM) asked. I raised my hand carefully. "Yes, Emliy?" Mrs. Darbus smiled at me. She was my favorite teacher. "Emh, William Shakespear, mrs. Darbus." i said. Randy Plotski and his friends snickered. I showed them my tallest finger when mrs. Darbus turned away.

When drama was over,I went to the lab.

I had to clean up some sticky stuff, and then I could go home. It was a project, which was a failure. They were supposed to make it light purple and stiff. This group made it green and sticky. It took me almost 1 and a half hour.

When I came home, mom and my two sisters was sitting in the sofa. Looking at Spongebob, who sat in the big, red chair in front of them. Charlie looked at Spongebob and growled. "Hi, Emily! I found your house! But I can't see Barack Obama." Spongebob stated sadly. "Who is this, Emily?" mom asked calm. Calm voice ALWAYS meant trouble. I figured that out the hard way. "This-" I pointed to Spongebob "is Spongebob the square. He is my friend, and he have to stay here till next week." I said slowly. "Cool!" My two sisters said at the same time. Gosh, I hate it when they do that. My sisters started an argument about who said it that's not interesting, so I won't bother you with that.

"Mom, can he stay? Please? It's only 7 days! And look! He's very mature!" I looked over at Spongebob and he had two fingers up his nose. "Ew, okay, so he isn't that mature. But please mom?"

It was a long dramatic pause until my mom answered. "Fine. 7 days." I smiled. I gave Spongebob tumbes up and he smiled happy. He started dancing a really silly dance, and sang "I've had the time of my life". That's when I figured something out. This was going to be a long week.

**Haha, yeah so that was my english mock exam (I fixed it btw;p) . We have mock exams, so we can be prepared to the exam in tenth grade. I'm in eight grade now, so it doesn't really matter now. I got a 5 on this. Which is a B!;P No one gets a 6/A on this, so I was one of the best. Haha, which probably suprise you.. Bcuz I suck in inglish. Hehe xD **

**But review and make my day complete :D Jk!;P But do you think I should contiune on this?** (If I do contuinndjs on this, I'll put in some more, like her bestfriend, crush, teachers and so on) Thank you!;3  
**

**~ NoahPuckermanxoxo ;S**


End file.
